Talk:East Bulgarian War
Guise... Why do I smell that people are still getting confused with the Allied States invasion of the Middle East, 2012 and the East Bulgarian War? They are two completely different wars which fall under the umbrella of World War 3. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:32, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Aren't they 2 faces of the same coin? All I see is 2 allies fighting 1 war on 2 different theaters. HORTON11: • 20:15, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Bulgaria has threatened Skandinavia, so OIS is involved in Europe. OIS is not involved in the Middle East directly. Woogers - talk ( ) 20:23, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Bulgaria's actions in Europe are being condoned and supported by China (by declaring war on the NAM). Since they are allies, then technically you are (or should be) at war with both. HORTON11: • 20:35, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :Problem with this logic is that I am in pseudo-support of China and despise Bulgaria, and am at war with no one, just aiding in the defense of an ally from extremism.Woogers - talk ( ) 21:05, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::You shouldn't support China, they are invading your nearby neighbors of Nepal and Bhutan, and they will want to encroach you. HORTON11: • 21:11, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :::China and East Asia are each other's most important trading partner. Nepal and Bhutan falling under further Chinese influence will likely have a positive effect on my economy. Furthermore, any negative activity from China or East Asia towards each other has no real benefit for either side, and would most likely cause unnecessary unpleasantness. However, if they wish it, the Federation is more than capable of self-defense. Woogers - talk ( ) 21:39, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::So are you saying that you support China's unprovoked invasion of peaceful and neutral Nepal and Bhutan? HORTON11: • 21:46, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::I don't support any violations of sovereignty. But I don't condemn this one because it can possibly benefit me. Woogers - talk ( ) 21:55, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::LOL it's all about corporate profits, Horton. EAF is run by them. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:57, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::This is a correct assessment, although only half of the answer. The EAF supports the Popular Republic because the old Republic was vocal in its threats against East Asia. The Popular Republic is not. Everyone, at least for now, is more happy. Woogers - talk ( ) 01:07, February 18, 2012 (UTC) The Bulgarians used the Middle Eastern war as an excuse to do their stuff, thus it might have been an indirect influence, but, currently in the Middle East it's the ASA vs. Middle East, and China is around and nobody knows what they wanna do. In Bulgaria, it's ASA, Europa, world vs. East Bulgaria. Besides, even if they were the same war, there are two pages for it which need to be updated independently. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:39, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Technically Bulgaria followed Chinese orders by declaring war on us after the Chinese called out Europan activity in the gulf. HORTON11: • 21:13, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Bulgaria did things on their own, of each side in the war it has been the SCP that has aimed to avoid war. Bhutan and Nepal will be uplifted after their declaration of war as part of the NAM (non-aligned movement), we shall continue our movements and we will liberate all those who have fought against our allies. We cannot allow the conquering of our allies and we cannot allow others to threaten our sovereignty nor theirs. Kunarian 01:33, February 18, 2012 (UTC)